


AS Roma vs Barcelona: reaction

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Football RPF, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: AS Roma - Freeform, FC Barcelona, Real Madrid CF, UEFA, UEFA Champions League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: Tom and Jerry gang as Real Madrid's fans gonna take some reaction there





	AS Roma vs Barcelona: reaction

The match between A.S. Roma and Barcelona, it ended in a spectacular score but the winner was the team they didn't expect at first.

The match had been very tough from the beginning.

But after Edin Džeko scored a goal, the fate had changed rapidly.

Lionel Messi and Luis Suárez lost their steps. They didn't get it rights. They could not understand. But they had learnt nothing from it. And so, A.S. Roma started to increase pressure.

The Italian capital team continued to pressing and pressing heavily, keeping in mind they must fight for their pride. Italian pride, having been humiliated so far, came angrily.

Roma, kept fighting! They burnt themselves to fight in Olimpico on the heat of Italian might. No more nice.

But Barcelona just kept pretending that nothing happened. At the first half, Barcelona only lost 0-1, and in aggregate, it was 4-2 for Barcelona, showing that Barca was still on lead.

The second half, however, turned into a nightmare for the Spanish side.

Piqué caused a penalty kick, and soon enough … De Rossi! The penalty goal helped Roma to take the lead 2-0 and reduced into one goal distance. If Roma won 3-0, Barca would go out!

Barca could not stand long. In the corner kick …

…

…

…

…

…

" **GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL …** "

WHAT A GOAL! Kostas Manolas had become the hero of Roma when he scored 3-0!

Two scorers of Roma later, all were the scorers of two own goals in Camp Nou before helping Barcelona won 4-1! But now, the level was into 4-4. But by the away goal rule, Barcelona might go out!

As from the eyes of Tom and Jerry, they watched the match and after Manolas' goal, they erupted in happiness and even tried to break down the cable, only to find out that, they were not willing to lose a TV.

Even Butch, Meathead, Topsy, Lightning and Spike were watching together as well.

All of those cats went mad when Roma scored 3-0. They have many Italian friends, all of them shared together. Whilst, they also enjoyed Spanish dancing as well.

…

…

…

IT IS OVER!

A.S. Roma in! Barcelona out! The miracle was completed! The Italian team had defeated Spanish giant Barcelona and ended in the way no one imagined. This was a humiliation of Spanish football!

For Roma, they did all the best. The scored three goals and they were all together gaining ground.

And the match …

A.S. Roma 3-0 Barcelona (agg. 4-4), Roma passed into the semi-finals by away goal!

That made Tom, Jerry, Butch, Spike, Meathead, Topsy and Lightning so happy! Because they were Real Madrid's fans! Hala Madrid! Viva Madrid! They jumped and danced as the shock of Roma had not passed through. They became insane!

If Ibrahimović were there, he would also feel reckoned with this celebration of the T&J gang.

What a three goals of Roma! Forza!


End file.
